kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Streaming
Kamen Rider Streaming Kamen Rider Streaming(仮面ライダーストリーム) is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Toei Company's Kamen Rider Series. It is the first series in the Peppisuramii period run and the twenty-eighth series overall. Synopsis When the town of Kyoto comes under attack by the strange beings known as Meems, high school student and professional gaming streamer Harry Hooston finds the Metabelt; a strange Meem-born device that allows him to turn into Kamen Rider Streaming! Using his new powers over creation to fight back against the Meems, he slowly begins to discover other metabelt users and the plot behind the Meem attacks begins to unfurl. Characters Kamen Riders = Allies * The LA Beast * John "Dollarsign" Jones * Wang Ventura Non-Kamen Rider Enemies * Crash Bandicoot * Solid Snake * Sans Plot Harry Hooston is an ordinary high school student in the town of Kyoto, besides one detail: he's a world famous e-celeb known for his video game streams! One day, one of his streams is interrupted by an announcement by the Japanese government that strange monsters called "Meems" have begun to appear. Many of Japan's citizens are terrified of them, but not Harry. When coming home from school the day after the announcement, Harry is beset by a Meem resembling a large man-fish wearing a strange headband. After struggling in battle with the Meem, he eventually slays it, and feels a strange presence coming of the headband that remains. Putting it on, his head clears, and all of a sudden he transforms into Kamen Rider Streaming! Discovering that he has power over water and everything that lives in it, he decides to protect Kyoto from the Meems and eliminate every last one of them. Harry eventually learns more about the Meems and his powers after one attacks his school. The Meem, composed of trash, slips between the garbage cans like teleporters, forcing Harry to ride on a wave of water around the school grounds to catch him. It is now that Harry's classmates Carson, Cassandra, Jasmine, and Faye are introduced. Before he destroys the Meem, it tells him how each meme is an idea made life, and how his belt has the idea of "water" imbedded into it. After destroying the Meem, he reveals his identity to his 4 classmates, each of them promising to support him in the days ahead. After his classmates join, Streaming takes them along on a stakeout to spy on a Meem hideout in the city sewers. There are 4 powerful Meems with headbands seemingly growing other Meems. The four Meems resemble a large beetle man, a scaly lizard, a bear, and a plant human respectively. He attempts to take them on, but they soon begin to overpower him. Just when it looks like all is lost, Carson charges towards the beetle man and stabs him with a sharp piece of wood floating in the sewer. After killing the Meem he takes the headband and uses it as a belt, transforming into Kamen Rider Beat-All: his belt representing honorable fighting. Streaming and Beat-All act together and kill the last two Meems, giving Cassandra the bear Meem's headband, Jasmine the plant human's headband, and Faye the lizard's headband. Just as they attempt to leave, one of the Meems that they were attempting to grow bursts out of the ground; incapacitating Streaming and Beat-All. The Meem resembles a mash of machinery, and as it begins to aim it's gears towards the girls, they transform into Kamen Riders Kumarin, Hydra, and Kaijin. They combine their powers over animals, monsters, and plants to defeat the Meem, and save the two boys. A few days after the incident, Harry tries to set up his copy of Dangerous Zombie to stream it before the disk mysteriously crumples to dust in his hand. Frustrated with his day's plan being ruined, he walks outside only to spot four strange figures. "Do you really thing I would let scum like you get away with playing a holy game like that?" said a tall man in a dark suit. Harry tries to ask him who he is, but he only replies: "I am God! The lackeys around me are bugsters; they're names are Sans, Crash Bandicoot, and Solid Snake." Harry tried to ask him what a bugster was, but before they could finish the three bugsters were on him. Forced to flee because he wasn't transformed, he is quickly beaten down by the trio. Just as they get ready to preform a finishing blow, a figure comes out of nowhere and slices each of them in two with a mighty sword. Claiming himself to be Kamen Rider Bean, he says he saved Harry because of a prophecy; teleportaling elsewhere before Harry could find answers. Dan screams from behind him, furious that his bugsters were defeated. He tries to transform but quickly finds that he has lost his belt. "Looking... for this? (this? this? this?)" A strange being was standing behind him, with backwards legs, a snake for a left hand, and a beak: it was Xavier! Using his gashat, Rambling Simulator, Xavier uses Daniel's belt to transform with a mighty "Hen.. Sheen!" Turning into the might Kamen Rambler Rmabler, Xavier uses his new fighting ability to make Dan Taste the Pain before chopping off his head and rambling on. Harry approaches his head, only for him to scream at him to pick him up. Quickly putting him in his bag, Harry goes back home. Back at home, Harry finds a figure in a brown suit sitting on his couch, with parted black hair, and a prominent mole on his cheek. The figure turns to Harry and smirks. "Who ar-" Harry attempts stammer out, before he is interrupted. "Bean.". The figure rises, holding a belt proudly in his hand. "MR. Bean, Don't you forget my name. Show me what you've got." Mr. Bean thrusts the belt buckle against his waist, the band of the belt looping like a snake around and clicking into place. He pulls something out of his pocket; It looks like a cartridge from Harry's Genm console. "A Genm Cartridge? Wait... No, that Xavier man used it to transform earlier, it's called a gashat..." Harry prepares his headband, and loops itaround his head, ready for a fight. "Yes, this is a gashat, it is a different source of power than that of which your headband draws from... I am here to test your strength." Mr. Bean does not hesitate, and hastily clicks the button on the gashat, making it utter the title of the game it draws power from. "Mean Bean Machine!" Mr. Bean smirks. "Level 50." He thrusts the gashat into the Game Driver, and quickly pulls the lever. "LEVEL UP!!! ON THE SCENE, ACT OBSCENE, MR. BEAN? MEAN. BEAN. MACHIIIINE!" A digital field covered the house, and tin cans littered the floor, but it did not last long before a loud "STAGE SELECTOR" Sounded out. Suddenly, they were in what appeared to be a Forest "Transform, show me your power" Mr. Bean said, making an absurd face. "My... Power..." Harry feels the headband on his head, and clears his mind. "H-Henshin!" he utters, the blue gem on the headband glowing. A wave of water comes out of seemingly nowhere and crashes over him, revealing a suit of blue and gold armor on him. "I... Am Kamen Rider Streaming. I hold command over water and all the creatures that lie within it." he says, sure of himself. But inside, he was not so sure. "How do I use this strange power? I feel like I have command over it, but something is holding me back... I need to get control over it." During his monologue however, Harry failed to realize that Kamen Rider Bean had called forth his Rider Vehicle. "I CALL THIS, THE BEAN RIDER X!", Mr. Bean yelled from his Rider Machine, which appeared to take the form of the 1976 British Leyland Mini 1000, with a yellow body and brown trim. Before Harry could react, Mr. Bean rammed him with the car, causing him to roll over the hood and onto the ground behind. Mr. Bean drifted into a U-Turn, heading back for Harry. "IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" Mr. Bean Screamed.